


Hair Love: It's a Thang

by brodeurbunny30



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco has the best hair, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hair Kink, Harry has a hair kink, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Undetermined timeline, author has curly hair so like a lot of this is factual, everything hair related, gratuitous hair talk, hair worship, harrisco, harry doesn't really get them, i mention co-washing as if i know what it means (sorta), references are made, season 4ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodeurbunny30/pseuds/brodeurbunny30
Summary: Harry spends his time in the morning observing (fixating, if you will) on Cisco's hair routine which is also the greatest thing ever (in his opinion) and he aims to make sure Cisco knows just how much he approves (and how it's totally not obvious that he's in love with his hair)





	Hair Love: It's a Thang

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idareu2bme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idareu2bme/gifts).



> For Idareu2bme, who asks me to write basically a hair worship fic. I hope there are some hair kink peeps out there who can tag along with my appreciation.
> 
> unbeta'd.

There’s a belief between them that when Cisco wakes an extra thirty minutes before their shared alarm every morning, that Harry is himself still asleep. Whether he knew it or not (that was debatable) Cisco would always take such care to gently remove himself from their bed and find his way into the bathroom to start his elaborate morning routine. It was something that Harry couldn’t bring himself to ever miss, especially since its complexity was responsible for his boyishly handsome and irresistibly well coiffed shoulder length curls. He’d usually compare the shade to burnished chestnut like he was a well to-do art critic instead of just a scientist with a hair kink. You know, as you do.

Of course, Harry wouldn’t admit to his fixation aloud, but it’s there. Maybe it’s always been there. It was definitely there the day he met Cisco Ramon and his beautiful hair.

He can’t logically come up with a good reason for being so fascinated with his locks, other than maybe he’s never experienced the full scope of hair maintenance beyond wash and wear with whatever cheap shampoo he came across. Two minutes from start to finish, only if he tried to finger style his look into something professional and less bedhead.

Cisco’s hair care was more than a routine, it was a ritual. Harry took notice (and a few notes) and respected the fact that is it the crowning jewel of his complete package. It was the reason he pretended to sleep those extra thirty minutes while he listened and watched him through every step in the process from his cozy spot in bed.

The maintenance of his hair was so intrinsically linked to Cisco’s core that Harry would never ever fault him for anything on the subject. It only took him one mistaken laundry load to hear about the value of Cisco’s satin pillowcases and how they were absolutely vital to maintaining a frizz free environment. Just as it only took one windy, humid date night to know that frizz and flyaways left Cisco in a grumpy enough mood to have Harry do everything in his power to wrestle the power of nature to help Cisco feel his best.

He peeked from his spot on the bed, hearing the water run with the bathroom door open (less steam that way) and he wondered if he was doing a full wash or if he was rocking that ridiculous (but effective) shower cap. He smiled to himself, hearing Cisco’s voice in his head explaining that too much washing strips the natural oils. He’d even offered the use of his shower cap (a touching moment considering its value). A shared shower had enlightened him to the majesty and intimacy of the scalp massage and co-washing (admittedly that one is still a mystery)

Whatever the step in the routine, Cisco performed it with as great care as one of his machines at work, with a happy-go-lucky smile on his face and a string of inane chatter. He could hear him softly toweling his hair and this was where he usually decided to play at waking up. Watching Cisco tiptoe back into the bedroom shirtless, his hips wrapped in the enormous and fluffy bath towel to sit and kiss his sleepy lips awake. He’d never miss it.

“Sorry I woke you.” He apologized, still wet and dewy but smiling. If seven months of mornings were like this, then he was here for however many more the universe had in store.

“It’s a good way to wake up.” He smiled. 

He didn’t even have to fake it. Cisco radiated his happiness directly into his heart and he was loathe to fight the feeling of sunshine incarnate rattling around in his middle aged bones.

“Sorry, you know the drill. I gotta do the thing.” Cisco was so cute when he babbled, which was often. Harry scrubbed a hand over his face and felt Cisco plunk down on the bed next to him to begin systematically parting his hair in his own unique way for ‘maximum curl efficiency’ as he always explained. 

Harry loved this part. Mentally he laughed at his own unintended pun. He was never this relaxed before Cisco, and it made him even happier to be at his side, here and now.

Cisco was in another world as he dabbed little bits of product into his hair, smoothing edges and tips with the gentlest of touches. There was a world of knowledge necessary to conquer the demon that was curly hair (as he was told) Each curl was lovingly twirled, wet and slick, manipulated into submission around his smooth slender finger. It was mesmerizing and he often found himself enthralled with the process. (enthralled being one of the classier descriptions for the thoughts tumbling around in his noggin)

“I can feel you staring at the back of my head.” Cisco’s tone was playful but direct enough to save him from waxing anymore poetic in his brain.

Harry shimmied closer and lovingly shifted a portion of still wet hair from Cisco’s shoulder and left a gentle kiss. And another. And one more right near the baby soft peach fuzz at the nape of his neck since he had used the good shampoo that smelled like an expensive candle and he just couldn’t damn well help himself.

“You know, as much as I appreciate the kisses. You could help make this go faster. I mean, this level of handsome just doesn’t happen magically. Can you twirl me at the back?”

There was a flutter in stomach at those words. He couldn’t stop smiling as he grabbed for a small amount of hair and began to twist it in his fingers. He’d only been asked once before to do this, and Cisco had nearly had his hand crushed in a battle to request it.

Harry felt the barest hint of a shiver run along Cisco’s soft skin and it gave him pride. 

“Oooh, Harry. Yup, just like that, and gentle, it’s more lovemaking, than banging. You wanna woo those curls, butter them up and romance them.”

He knowingly pressed his lips close to Cisco’s ear to have his warm breath tease him there. 

“You’re choosing these analogies on purpose to get a rise out of me, aren’t you Ramon?”

A flush of crimson rose from shoulders, into his neck and up into his cheeks. His voice cracked.

“Maybe.”

He smirked. “Don’t worry. I like it.” He kept his tone even but his hands were shaking ever so slightly. He was gentle, smoothing and twirling and manipulating his boyfriend’s wet hair with earnest, careful not to split any of them.

Maybe the headiest fact was that whenever they did find themselves in each other’s arms, Harry never had the heart to manhandle his hair. Running your fingers through curly hair was a misnomer. He’d learned that the hard way while getting his fingers caught painfully in a tangle of his hair through some more _physically demanding pursuits_. Sadly, every curl split between fingertips is a curl destroyed and sacrificed in the name of intimacy.

Cisco instead taught him reverence. He learned to stroke gently across the waves, to enjoy the silkiness without harm, and how the base of neck was a free for all, especially where fingertip massages and hair pulling was concerned. There was secret code of conduct that had turned him into a pile of coherent goo whenever Cisco flipped his pile of decadent lush hair across his arm and his shoulder during cuddle time. He was only human after all.

“Harry.” The appearance of his name on Cisco’s tongue indicated that he may have been lost in his thoughts again. 

“Listen, you twist me any tighter back there I’m going to look like Shirley Temple while rolling into S.T.A.R Labs and that is not a good look on me.”

He laughed despite himself. Where was the lie?

“Did you pick that reference cause I’m old?”

“Maybe. But I was originally going to say River Song, but I’m almost certain you don’t have any idea who that is, which is a shame cause girl has killer curls. You’d dig it.”

“I’m that transparent am I?”

“Maybe a little. I’m always wondering when I’m going to wake up to hand-written poetry about my hair on the nightstand. I mean, I was going to buy you a gift for your birthday but maybe I should do up one of those creepy Victorian locks of hair with the little ribbon on it. You could put it in a locket and wear it around. Very macabre.”

Fully embarrassed he hid his face in his palms. “I’m so sorry.”

Cisco chuckled and leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “If the weirdest thing about my boyfriend is that he loves my hair, then I’m not doing too badly. Like, truly. We’ve seen what’s out there.”

Harry grinned. “Gosh, I love you.”

Cisco winked. “I know.”

“That’s another reference I’m guessing.”

“You know it.” He laughed. “I’m sorry I just can’t help it. Okay, I’m going to let nature do it’s thang and then I’ll fluff these babies up with some diffuser on cool, closes up the hair follicles for maximum shininess and then some spray to keep it all at baaaay.” 

He was rambling again but he wouldn’t have him any other way.


End file.
